To Be Alone
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Twoshot. After Dawn finds out she's been used by her crush for a bet while at the Spring Fling Dance held at the Bronze, she flees to the park, where she encounters none other than Yami Bakura. Luckily, he helps her to feel better. R&R, please.
1. From the Bronze to the Park

**Hey there! I've been reading this really cool AU Buffy story, called **Prophecy Couple** by my friend **MochaCocaFan**. It's**** about a prophecy concerning Dawn Summers (who, by the way, is still the Key in that story) and this character Mara, who is called the Queen of the Night in the prophecy that's featured in the story. It's really very well-written, too. I especially like this part:**

_**"Dawn had expected the Spring Fling to be great. She had beautiful jewelry and a new, fantastic dress along with her crush asking her out, the immensely popular Jack Noble. He played football and was a sophomore. She had worked so hard, so friggin' hard, only for the whole time to be ruined by him getting seventy dollars from his actual girlfriend. She hadn't felt so betrayed in her life."**_

**Those five sentences instantly inspired me to write something that was like Prophecy Couple, except totally different. (Of course, I asked MochaCocaFan if I could copy the above part of Prophecy Couple and use it as a beginning for my oneshot; she said that I was more than welcome to do so, and I thanked her.) **

**Finally, after wracking my brain and putting my other stories on hold for now, this is what I came up with. After all, betrayal is not only an experience for girls. It's also an experience for guys as well. We all experience betrayal and being used at one time or another, no matter what gender or age we are. Like being bullied, being betrayed hurts, and the scars run deep. **

**So without further ado, here's my new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover twoshot. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The lyrics to the songs Welcome to My Life and I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan, A Heart Like Mine by Clint Black and others belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

To Be Alone

_No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_  
-Simple Plan, **Welcome to My Life**

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_  
_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_  
_Having more fun than me_  
_Tonight..._

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_  
_Staring at these 4 walls again_  
_I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_  
_Everyone's got somewhere to go_  
_And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_  
_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_  
_Having more fun than me_  
-Simple Plan, **I'm Just a Kid**

Dawn had expected the Spring Fling to be great. She had beautiful jewelry and a new, fantastic dress along with her crush asking her out, the immensely popular Jack Noble. He played football and was a sophomore. She had worked so hard, so friggin' hard, only for the whole time to be ruined by him getting seventy dollars from his actual girlfriend. She hadn't felt so betrayed in her life.

Now she was sitting on a swing in the park, her beautiful dress, which happened to be teal and silk, all hunched over. Her teal slippers were still on her feet; she had wondered, as she ran to this very park, how they had managed to stay on her feet and not slip off at all. Maybe all those months of biking in the afternoons with Buffy and walking to the park sometimes with Tara had built up a sense of balance in her that she hadn't even noticed until now. Now that she thought about it, maybe it was a great reward after months of hard work to build it up on her part. She smiled at the thought. Who knew that all that biking and walking was good for her and would come in handy sometime?

But then, her smile transfigured into a frown as her thoughts changed, and she remembered what had happened earlier...

****Flashback****

_Dawn couldn't believe what had happened. First, she was dancing with Jack Noble, who not only played football (and did a great job with it as well), but was also one of the hugely popular sophomore guys. He was wearing a tuxedo, and in Dawn's view, looked absolutely handsome in it. They were at the Bronze, which was a favorite hangout to her, her sister Buffy and their friends, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Anya Jenkins and Tara Maclay._

_But then, the next thing she knew, she felt two hands against her back, and their owner meanly giving her a catty smile as Dawn landed on her side – but luckily, not too painfully. _

_"I'm sorry, Dawn. But you've just been played for a fool like the naive, undeserving, and unpopular little girl that you really are," said Megan Rothman, who was wearing a spring-green dress made of silk material. She was also popular, had blond hair and green eyes, and was, in Dawn's eyes, quite mean and manipulative. Rumor had it she could buy her way out of anything. _

_Dawn picked herself up off the dance floor and glared at Megan. _

_"What are you talking about, Megan?" she replied, her eyes narrowed. _

_To her puzzlement, Megan reached into her gold purse and pulled out seventy dollars, which she then gave to Jack, who accepted them. He then turned to Dawn, and his eyes seemed to be laughing. However, he wasn't laughing with her. He was laughing at her. _

_"I'm sorry, Dawn," he said, but although he said the words, his expression clearly communicated that he didn't really mean it at all. He didn't feel even one tinge or bite from the fangs of the rattlesnake known as remorse. If there ever was an animal to personify the feeling of guilt or remorse, a rattlesnake would play the part perfectly. Dawn knew that for sure. _

_That did it. _

_Dawn closed her eyes, trying hard not to let the tears come and overflow down her cheeks, turned and fled from the Bronze. _

_So that was why he had asked her to the Bronze for the Spring Fling Dance. It was all a dare, a ploy, a bet, a plot – against her. Her!_

****End of Flashback****

Dawn sighed unhappily. She felt that at this rate, she would never find her true love, her soul mate, her Prince Charming.

"That was so embarrassing and humiliating! I feel as though I am destined to be alone for all time – for maybe, possibly forever," she then spoke out loud, not realizing that a certain someone could hear her. "Maybe nobody will love me. They will just reject me. Overlook me. Pass me over for somebody else. Pretend as though I'm invisible, or as though I'm not even there. Worse, I will probably even leave this life alone – which is just as I lived it as well."

Then a voice suddenly said, "Now why would you think like that, Dawn?"

Dawn turned her head, and her cobalt eyes widened with surprise as **he **suddenly appeared and the moonlight lit up his features.

It was none other than Yami Bakura himself. He was wearing his usual outfit – a blue-and-white striped shirt and blue jeans that seemed to fit him quite well. On his feet were blue-and-white striped converses. Finally, covering the shirt was a long black trenchcoat that swished around his ankles. She had to admit, he looked kind of handsome himself – actually, he was even more handsome than _that awful Jack_. Speaking of whom, all thoughts of _Jack_ then left her head as she continued to gaze at Yami Bakura as though he was the most handsome man ever to walk the Earth.

* * *

Yami Bakura had been spying on Dawn for a while now, memorizing her looks, how she dressed, and what she did at school and on the weekends (and sometimes on holidays when school was closed). He was quite intrigued by her. When he heard about the gathering called the "Spring Fling Dance" (which he thought sounded kind of neat, and kind of coolly titled as well), he decided to go as well, as he wanted to see if the girl he had chosen to love for all time would be there. The reason he knew all this was because he had what was called "male intuition", which was kind of like "female intuition", except it was exclusive to males. Females, on the other hand, did have female intuition, after all.

His eyes then narrowed when he saw the girl – the woman he loved – dancing with that filthy boy, only to be rudely shoved away by the boy's real girlfriend and meanly spoken to. Then he saw the blonde girl – that filthy rich witch, in his view – turn to the boy and hand him money. He then had just came to the realization that his chosen one had been brought to this place as part of a bet or a dare when he saw his girl turn and run out the door, her tears calling out to him. Seeing the blue aura – which was of sadness and betrayal – all around her, Yami Bakura then turned and vanished into the shadows so quickly that no one noticed he had been there. If they did, they would've said later that he was quite an enigmatic one – very cryptic and mysterious.

He then followed her trail as she ran to the park and then waited for the right moment to make his entrance as he watched her sit down on one of the swings.

Now, after she had made her speech about never being loved and always being passed over, he then replied by asking her why she would think that way, and then stepping into the moonlight so Dawn – as that was his woman's name, which he thought was a lovely one as well – could get a good look at him.

He knew that he looked handsome – gorgeous, even – so it was no surprise that a startled look suddenly came upon that beautiful face of hers, and he smirked to himself.

He usually had that kind of effect on females. Actually, any two-legged female, whether they were blonde, brunette, a redhead, would always fall for his killer good looks. And from their pretty little throats would come what most mortals called the "breathy little sigh of desire and/or longing".

That was understandable, of course. And why not? Sometimes it was the other way around – namely, he would lust after **them**.

"Now, Dawn," he said, walking up to Dawn and then holding out a hand to her (which he'd read most vampires in stories would do with their female victims sometimes), "why would you think such unflattering things about you that way? It's very unbecoming of you, if I may say so myself."

Dawn blinked, puzzled, and then looked up at Yami Bakura's outstretched hand. Finally, after thinking it over some more for a bit, she then reached up and placed her hand in his.

"Besides," he went on as he pulled her to her feet, "I think you're beautiful, and you always will be."

Dawn blushed. "Really?"

He nodded.

Dawn wanted to be sure – just in case, to be exact. "Did you say I was beautiful?"

Again Yami Bakura nodded. "Of course you are. After all, you are someone special – not to just anyone, but especially me. I see you, Dawn, as – how should I put this – my cosmic soulmate."

Dawn then smiled at those words. Someone wanted "invisible", "plain" and "undeserving" Dawn Summers as a girlfriend.

With that, and smiling still, Dawn looked at Yami Bakura, her eyes filled with happiness, as he then turned and led her out of the park.

"Now," he said, breaking the silence after a few minutes as they headed to Dawn's home, "tell me your side of the story about why you were so upset before."

Dawn took a deep breath and began by saying, "Therein lies the tale", which made Yami Bakura smile. He always liked that line, and thought it'd make a good opening line for a story or a novella.

Then Dawn launched into the story of how she came to be sitting on the swings at the park when he found her. Yami Bakura, she found out, was a good listener as well as a great audience. Sometimes he looked angry, and sometimes shocked, in all the right parts. When Dawn finished her tale, he turned to her and said,

"Well, look at it this way, Dawn – something good did happen to you tonight. You found someone who loves you regardless of your flaws – namely, me."

Dawn though this over and then smiled. Apparently, Yami Bakura was right. This night most definitely was, to her, a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this twoshot so far just as much as I do. After all, twoshots, like oneshots, are kind of neat to write – especially crossover ones. **

**Well, R&R, please! :) **


	2. Mysteries In the Night

**Hey there! Here's the second and final chapter of my Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh twoshot "To Be Alone". The first two lines in this chapter don't belong to me; they belong to a fellow author of mine, sweettwilightvamps13, who had written a Dracula fic called "****Coruperea Cevinovăţie".**** I had asked her if I could use them for a good beginning to a story I was going to cook up, and she said that I was more than welcome to do so. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the songfics, oneshots, novellas and stories I cook up from time to time. **

Mysteries In the Night

**Previously... **

_Dawn blinked, puzzled, and then looked up at Yami Bakura's outstretched hand. Finally, after thinking it over some more for a bit, she then reached up and placed her hand in his. _

"_Besides," he went on as he pulled her to her feet, "I think you're beautiful, and you always will be."_

_Dawn blushed. "Really?" _

_He nodded. _

_Dawn wanted to be sure – just in case, to be exact. "Did you say I was beautiful?" _

_Again Yami Bakura nodded. "Of course you are. After all, you are someone special – not to just anyone, but especially me. I see you, Dawn, as – how should I put this – my cosmic soulmate."_

_Dawn then smiled at those words. Someone wanted "invisible", "plain" and "undeserving" Dawn Summers as a girlfriend. _

_With that, and smiling still, Dawn looked at Yami Bakura, her eyes filled with happiness, as he then turned and led her out of the park. _

"_Now," he said, breaking the silence after a few minutes as they headed to Dawn's home, "tell me your side of the story about why you were so upset before." _

_Dawn took a deep breath and began by saying, "Therein lies the tale", which made Yami Bakura smile. He always liked that line, and thought it'd make a good opening line for a story or a novella. _

_Then Dawn launched into the story of how she came to be sitting on the swings at the park when he found her. Yami Bakura, she found out, was a good listener as well as a great audience. Sometimes he looked angry, and sometimes shocked, in all the right parts. When Dawn finished her tale, he turned to her and said, _

"_Well, look at it this way, Dawn – something good did happen to you tonight. You found someone who loves you regardless of your flaws – namely, me." _

_Dawn though this over and then smiled. Apparently, Yami Bakura was right. This night most definitely was, to her, a blessing in disguise._

* * *

_Three thirty in the morning_  
_Not a soul insight_  
_The city's lookin' like a ghost town_  
_On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield_  
_There's a storm moving in_  
_He's headin' back from somewhere_  
_That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

_Every light is burnin'_  
_In a house across town_  
_She's pacin' by the telephone_  
_In her faded flannel gown_

_Askin' for a miracle_  
_Hopin' she's not right_  
_Prayin' it's the weather_  
_That's kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_  
_And the lightnin' strikes_  
_Another love grows cold_  
_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The thunder rolls_

_She's waitin' by the window_  
_When he pulls into the drive_  
_She rushes out to hold him_  
_Thankful he's alive_

_But on the wind and rain_  
_A strange new perfume blows_  
_And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes_  
_And he knows that she knows_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_  
_And the lightnin' strikes_  
_Another love grows cold_  
_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The thunder rolls_

-Garth Brooks, **The Thunder Rolls**

It was the morning after the Spring Fling Dance, and it was Saturday. Dawn was grateful for that. She felt that although the dance had been ruined for her, at least something good had come in to make it so that the night wasn't a total loss.

_It is ice and fire that meet, good and evil, loveliness and horror, mortality and eternity, salvation and damnation. And somwhere in between there is love so pure and so white and so beautiful that it can wash all sins away with its sincerity._

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Dawn remembered seeing those words in a Dracula fanfic one fine day, and instantly taking a liking to them – especially the way they sounded. She had studied those words, meditated on them, and ruminated on them as she went about her daily routine.

Today, of course, those words came back to her as she was reading the book "A Picture of Freedom: The Diary of Clotee, a Slave Girl", which was a part of the Dear America series, and was written by Patricia K McKissack. She thought it was an awesome read so far.

"Still reading that book?" said the familiar voice of Yami Bakura as he walked up and then sat down beside her.

Dawn smiled and then replied,

"Oh, yes. It's a great read so far. I like it. The journal entries are so well-written, they make me feel as though I'm in Clotee's shoes. But I don't think I'd like being in those bad old days when slavery was acceptable."

Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What? Why, may I ask, do you feel that way?"

"Well," Dawn began, "for one thing, working in the Big House wouldn't exactly be very easy, and if either Buffy or I made a mistake, we wouldn't be forgiven and then told it was OK, and that everybody makes mistakes. Instead, we would fall under the lash of the whip.

"And," she went on, "don't think that working in the fields is any easier, although the plants don't slap you in the face, or call you at all hours of the day or night, and don't carry a cat-o-nine tails."

"I see," said Yami Bakura after thinking hard about what Dawn had said.

Dawn soon came to a good stopping place in her book and used the ribbon bookmark to mark her spot so she could pick up where she left off the next time she got the urge to read the book again.

Yami Bakura then got off the bed. "Say, Dawn, what do you say we go to the Bronze? I'm sure it must be as exciting for you in the daytime just as it is at night."

Dawn thought it over, and then smiled. "Sure, why not? I'd better leave a note for Buffy, though – just in case she gets back and wonders where I am."

"Good idea," replied Yami Bakura.

At the Bronze, Yami Bakura and Dawn danced to a familiar slow song that was playing – a song that told of a love affair gone wrong...

"Thanks, Yami Bakura. It was nice of you to bring me here," said Dawn.

"You're welcome, Dawn," Yami Bakura replied. "After all, it is my view that this definitely helps out a lot."

When the song ended, they turned and left the Bronze. Later, while Buffy was on patrol, she heard sounds of scuffling, and went to see what the source was, and then found it. As she watched from behind a tree, what she saw made her almost laugh out loud, but she managed to keep it to herself.

"I'll ask you again," hissed the voice of the vampire as he got to his feet. "Who are you?"

"Just call me the Dark, if you will," Yami Bakura replied casually, as he then delivered a roundhouse kick to the vamp's face, knocking him to the ground, and then made him disappear with a snap of the fingers.

Buffy then turned and headed home, smiling while also feeling what she called the "thrill of battle". The aura of being mysterious and enigmatic was still surrounding him, even after all those times she had run into him.

Even Ethan Rayne himself could never fully understand who Yami Bakura was, or why he was in Sunnydale. In fact Buffy was quite sure that, if they ever encountered each other, Yami Bakura would definitely teach Ethan a lesson about what chaos and evil really were. As a matter of fact, Yami Bakura could teach any demon a lesson about evil the hard way. She knew that for sure.


End file.
